Forever Moonlight
by Artemisiea
Summary: A girl Analice and her family are living on Earth as Vampires. The year is 3458. She meets more vampires. Those vampires are Edward and his family including Bella and Renesmee . They are very impetuous to get away from what they are running away from.
1. The mishap

**Hey everyone this is a new revision. Thanks to Twilight-Chick3 for the help. **

**The summery: A girl Analice and her family are living on Earth as Vampires. The year is 3458. She meets more vampires. Those vampires are Edward and his family including Bella and Renesmee. They are very impetuous to get away from what they are running away from. They ask Analice's family to help them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. All though the characters on this page and the others that you do not recognize are MINE.**

I sat in my history class, the last class of the day, daydreaming and missed the question Mrs. Juan was asking me.

Mrs. Juan is a fat, grumpy old individual. I think she is eighty-nine. And she doesn't like children. I have always wondered why she teaches at all. Her face really has no features. Her eyes are a little too squished together and she has yellow teeth from drinking Porteranchile. Porteranchile is a type of alcohol. The alcohol is very strong and can make you drowsy. It also can make you crazy, _really_ crazy. Now, I think she can't teach, the children could even teach better than she. I don't even think she knows what she is teaching about let alone how to teach it.

"Analice," Mrs. Juan said in a _really_ unhappy voice because the rest of the class forgot their homework. "Analice!" She yelled again and I rolled my eyes. "Who was the first president of the United States of America?"

I answered her question while looking at the ugly walls the shade of aquam. Aquam is a color lighter than aqua but darker than sky blue. "George Washington was the first president of the Unites States of America." Officially.

"Wait one moment," she said while 'accidentally' dropping the papers that she had in her hand onto the ugly baby orange colored carpet. I watched her bend down to retrieve those papers and get back up again, while shuffling through her papers to find the correct answer to her question._ Darn she was correct again. I will get her next time though. _Ha funny, I will know ahead of time though. "Yes that is correct." _As all ways. _

She went on talking about how he was in the Revolutionary War and was president for eight years and then retired, as she was doing that I went day dreaming from where I left off...

I was then _again_ brought of my day dreaming because Mrs. Juan was yelling at me. Why couldn't this woman just leave me alone already? "Analice for the hundredth time."

I muttered under my breath, "Actually this is your nine hundred twenty-ninth time you have said my name out loud."

Mrs. Juan continued but gave me a look as if she had heard me, but how could she? "Please stop daydreaming in my class. You are always _so_ zoned out all of the time. I ever wonder how you manage to keep your grades up."

Yeah I some times wonder too, I thought sarcastically, "Whatever."

"You watch your sass there young woman."

Ha ha what a complement. I took a quick look at the clock. We still had about twenty to twenty-five minuets of class. I decided to go into another direction to get off topic. I love getting off topic. It makes the teachers so angry, though."Have you ever heard of the band called Everlasting Wonder?" She has to. It was _all_ the rage in her time. Everyone was listening to the band. Even the elders.

"What are you talking about?" asked a person at my table, Furan. Furan has long blonde hair with red streaks every inch or so. In between the red steaks there are black streaks every three centimeters. The tips of her hair, though, is the natural coloring. I think she is ugly. The boys think she is beautiful, but I think they are all crazy. Her face never portrays any emotion except she some times has a dreamy look to it. To bad her mind gives away all of it. She is one of the most popular people in my grade. She is currently going out with Ace, the brat. Ace is very annoying he is all ways making fun of other people and doing mean things. He has red hair with brown eyes. His red hair has purple and black streaks in it. The freak is down right vile.

_Why in the world would someone, especially Miss Furan, ask such a dumb question? I mean didn't she tell me that she would rather get killed by a handasantion than talk to the Knights? The Knights just freak me out sometimes. _Michelle thought. Ha that is so funny. I had to suppress a laugh that just wanted to come out at the moment. She would actually rather get killed by a handasantion than talk to me, that is down right vile. Absolutely the worst. A handasantion is a evil hybrid wolf that when found is know to shred you to pieces very slowly to make you have a unbearably slow death. I found one once it was extremely delicious.

"It was a band that my foster parents listen to," I whispered back to her. Yeah right, that band was not even created when my vampire parents were human. The songs had an upbeat sound to it. It was good but jazz music is much better. The songs were more rockfish than anything. I was the one to listen to all of that music and not even when I was human either. I listen to that stuff now.

_What a weird name to call a band. Our bands have names like Absent Mindedly._ I heard Furan think. Absent Mindedly is one of the worst bands in the history of bad bands. The music is just a bunch of banging. I don't know why people like that kind of music.

"That would be something for me to know about and you not to care about." I heard Mrs. Juan say after a moment of deliberating whether to tell the class that or not. "Although how do you know that band?"

"Oh umm..." I decided to go with my original excuse, "my foster parents told me that they used listen to that band when they were young and..."

"You getting sassy with me girl?" I gave a quick shake of the head. "Actually I think you are. And since you are you shall go to the principles office right now!"

I _really_ think she has lost her mind. I mean all that I was doing was giving _her_ the answer to _her _question. She could be such a nut case at times. I chuckled under my breath so low that no one but I could hear it. Then I got an idea that would _really_ put her off her rocker. "Are you naturally crazy or is it because you have had to many drinks of Porteranchile.." I heard the kids chuckling in the background because of my remark.

My question did the thing and her face got so red that it looked like it was going to burst. "Get out!" she screamed with so much furry to set the whole town on fire. I did not move because I honestly wanted to see how much anger she would get. "If you do not go to the principal's office right now … so help me I will...I will..." She trailed off. She was so angry she was at loss for words like she had them on her tongue but she could not will them out. Even her thoughts are so unsettling that I just want to tune them out for now and forever. I saw with my perfect eyes how each bone in her fragile body wanted to hurt me. Like she would be able to hurt me, that old wretched breakable woman. I just want to see her try. Although she will most likely be hurting everywhere if she tried. I chuckled once more but no low enough. "GET OUT!" She screamed at me once more.

I put my books into one pile with a quick movement and said, "Fine be that way," and left.

I knew I was not going to go to the principal's office because that would be a huge waste of time and there would be no point to it. Should I go off into the woods and hunt? No, I should hunt later with my family. I'll go and wait in the car. I'll get it all warmed up. Maybe while I am in the car I could hack the school's computer and make it seem as though I actually went to the principal's office. I wonder if we have any good music in the car. When I got into the car I decided that I would listen to some music.

Man, the only music in the car is pieces from Dove Huelen. I wonder if The Song by the Sea didn't have any of his singing in it. His singing is horrific. I love jazz music but not jazz music with singing in it.

_An answer to life; an answer to health_

_Why why why don't you come baaaccckkkkkkkk_

_You can have all my heart; you can have allll my wea-_

I turned the music off. Why did that have to be the only music in the car? I heard the bell ring and I jumped about three inches and heard a bang echoing from the car's top. I really did not want to see what I did to Luccette's brand new pink and gold Bugatti Veyron. Stinkin' stinkin' bell now I was _really _going to get yelled at.

Man those people could go slow, I mean wow. At least my siblings were going a little bit faster but not fast enough because I want to go _now_! I yelled at them "Pick up the pace. I don'thave all day." Yesh, they still are going as slow as ever.

My brothers, Wesley and Mike, are loonies. Wesley has beautiful coppery hair. He also looks as if he works out all of the time. All of the girls swoon over him. Although he completely ignores them, thank goodness. He also has deep wonderful silvery blue eyes that look as if you can see his soul. He is always wearing designer clothing from Hungry.

Now Mike _is_ a different story. He has really pale blond hair. Usually when someone first sees him they usually think that he has white hair. Actually only us, vampires, can see that he has blonde hair. He also has blue eyes but they are not as silvery as Wesley's eyes. He is about three fourths as muscular as Wesley. He wears designer clothing from Sweden. He is very handsome. Kind of.

Luccette, my sister, is another story. Luccette has an extra gift. Luccette's gift is the gift to discover other peoples' gifts. Luccette has light brown hair and light green eyes. Luccette's hair is all curly. Her faces are all most symmetrical. Luccette wears designer clothing from Paris, France. She loves, absolutely loves to dance. Her dance moves are perfect. Each move fits so well with the next. She never repeats a move in the same dance.

I on the other hand, am a red head and my hair is very straight. I am like Luccette in ways. I also have an extra ability. My ability is to read minds. I have the same eyes as Luccette, but mine have a tint of yellow in them. My vampire parents think that I got the tint of yellow from my human life. As they got in, I released my anger out on Luccette. "Luccette why didn't you tell them to go faster, are you deaf?" I asked her while the car's speedometer sped up to one hundred five miles per hour.

"My goodness, go slower Analice. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Man, Luccette can be so annoying sometimes.

"But we are all ready on the highway," I wined quietly.

"What is wrong?" Asked Mike.

_What is her problem she has to get an attitude now even_ _though we planed to the surprise p- no don't think that she can't know. Umm... La la la la la. Um… PI equallys 3. minuse two, divided by seven squared equals…_ Wesley thought.

I gave a mean look to Wesley and said "nothing."

"There is something up," I rolled my eyes, "and I know it." Alice accused me in her beautiful wind chime voice that she usually kept from the humans.

"Fine. I'll tell you." I heard myself say in a frustrated voice, "I...no wait, _Mrs. Juan _sent me to the principal's office for absolutely no reason."

"Did you go?" Luccette asked me out of pure curiosity.

I said, "No I didn't go, instead I waited in the car listening to that horrific and deranged music by Dove Huelen. I had a really bad time in the car. We need new songs. Wesley when we get to the house you need to put some better jazz music, with out words, in the car."

"Oh." I heard Luccette let the matter go as I pulled into the drive way of our home.

My three siblings and I got out of the car. Luccette noticed the damage to her brand new Bugatti Veyron. So did I. I pushed the iron up about one inch above the rest of the car. "You fool...you...I will kill you...so help me I will." Screamed Luccette while Mike and Wesley held her back from killing me.

"I didn't mean to... honest. I… I was just startled when the bell rang and kind of hit it." I just watched her get angrier struggling through Mike and Wesley's gasp. My instinct told me that there was going to be a fight but I pushed that thought aside and thought about what Jessica would think if we got into a fight. "I promise to get it fixed."

Jessica has strawberry blonde hair with some tints of brown and red. Her hair is very straight. Her eyes are a weird milky green. Jake says that she was blind when she transformed. She looks about twenty-five to humans but in vampire years she really is five hundred nine years old. She is also my adoptive mother after I was born into this life.

I don't entirely remember my biological parents. Jessica says that I had a brother and four sisters. She said that one of my sisters' names were Eleanor. She also said that Eleanor had straight coppery hair and blue eyes. My brother's name was Ike. My other sisters' names all had vowel names but she does not know what they were. She also said that The United States went to war with Hoogaboga Slovakia . The war was one of the worst wars in the history of the world. The war was called the Dread War. We went to war because the Slovakians kept on blowing up our ships. They also had a dictator that wanted to rule the world. Thank goodness we won. Ike went away as a solider and my sisters and I went away soon after as nurses' helpers. Ironically enough the nurse I got assigned to was Jessica.

While we were tending to solders wounds the Spanish decided to launch a bomb on top of our camp. The bomb killed all of my sisters in just a few seconds of impact. I got hit in the neck and was suffering major blood loss. I would have probably been dead in a few minuets. Then Jessica decided to change me. That was probably the worst day in my life, the pain was so exceedingly painful. It was a wonder why I didn't scream out in horror. Jessica then told me that my brother died shortly in the field afterwards.

Jessica once told me that my father's favorite saying was, "Everyone dies someday, it is just the circle of life." I think my parents thought that we all died that day. My father had a coppery color to his hair with yellow eyes. She also told me that my mother had strawberry blond hair with stunning blue eyes.

My vampire father, Jake, has brown hair with red tints. His eye color is also green. He looks about twenty-six to humans. Though he is really five hundred fifty-seven. He turned my mother, Jessica, into a vampire and she turned the rest of the family into vampires.

_You can not get the car fixed in your life. I hate you. Do you know how much that car costs?_ I heard Luccette think.

"No. I will get you a new one though."

"Fine get me the same Bugatti Veyron, okay? They are $1,192,057. "Luccette said.

I groaned. The Bugatti Veyron was about one of the most expensive cars on the market. It was a bit of pocket change that I did not want to give up. "Fine I will pay for a new one"

"I want a new one and you will have to get me one. Tomorrow we can ride to school in your Lamborghini Murcielago LP640."

_Oh I love that car it is so extremely_ _beautiful. The nice slick color. I can already imagine myself in it. Oh I so can not wait to drive it that would be so amazing. I wonder what the kids at school will think when we arrive in that car. I bet they will be thinking oh my gosh that is so beautiful . Too bad I can't read their mind that would b-._ I grimaced. Wesley could be so annoying sometimes.

"Hello kids, do you have a lot of homework?" Asked Jessica emerging from the garage door.

"Hello mom." We all said in unison. We all filled into the door not responding to Jessica's question. She already knew that we had done our homework in school today. Well, except for me, I still had to do my English homework. I dreaded English I have read all of the books so many numerous times to count.

_Those kids never telling me if they did their homework. Oh well. I need to fed soon I wonder if Analice will go with me? Might as well not ask her. She probably has something to do. _I heard Jessica think.

I ran up to my bedroom almost hitting Jake on the way and flopped down on to the bed. I felt as if something was wrong and I quickly scanned the room. The books were all in place and the baize sofa was correct. What was wrong? I decided to check in on everyone's' thoughts to see if any of them were suspicious.

_Oh man this is going to be so sweet. Jessica will never know what hit her. Literally. Just have to-_ I did not want to know what Wesley was going to do.

_No, Wes don't put it there! Yes-._ Defiantly not Mike.

_He he this is gong to be soo fun she is going to be so scared._ I wonder if Alice was talking about Jessica and the boys plan? Just when I finished this thought something came barging out of my closet door. Who was that? Why was she taking my clothing? Why was her's so raggied? "who are you?"

"I am no one." I tried to hear her thoughts but came up blank who was this mysterious person? Was she rummaging through my closet? I tried to grab her when she fled through my window. I decided that I wouldn't follow her because clothing are easily replaced and her's needed new ones fast. She was definitely vampire but then how did she get up into my room on the third floor with out us knowing?

**I accept reviews from people who do not have accounts. The song that Wesley was singing in his head was happy birthday in spanish(I do not remember what kind). If you go onto my profile you will find Luccette's car. You will just have to imagine it in those colors.**

**-Unonomus**


	2. Annoyances and everything

Chapter title: Annoyances and everything

"Hey Analice, are you going to drive or not? I want to see the children's' faces when we step out of the car with this sweet thing." Said Wesley. _Oh my gosh this is so going to be awesome. They only know we have the Bugatti Veyron but now the_y _will see that we have this_ _sweet thang and their eyes will be bulging. This car is less money but everyone knows this car. You don't have to explain to them that this is a really really expensive car that no one has yet. I wonder..._

I groaned. He just has to go on and on about my car that he just _loves_. "Why don't you get your own Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 if you want one so bad." Why did he have to _love_ my car, he has his own you know.

_Well missy for your information I want that car, the one you have but...I haven't told anyone this yet but...can you keep a secret? _I rolled my eyes, meaning I have ever told any of your secrets? Apparently he didn't understand. He really does have a small brain._You know what I will just tell you any ways because you always keep my secrets. _I rolled my eyes again and missed the beginning of what he thought _just never get you presents any more? Well, thats because... well I sort-of...ran out of money._

"What?" I asked him because I did not know he could spend so much in only two days. _Well... at least I can't find it. I seem to have misplaced it. It just disappeared._ Was it that mysterious girl? Was it that girl who ran out of my room with a handful of my clothing? I wonder how much she took? Why would she just take our money? I wonder if she thought we were humans?

"How much?" I got a lot of freakish stares from my siblings. I sighed. "Wesley 'lost' some money." I made hand quotes when I said lost. They all looked at me quizzically because I made the hand quotes. "He didn't lose the money someone took it. Just like she took my clothing." I finally started the engine. The soft purr made me relax a little.

"Someone took my clothing too! I thought it was Luccette because she wanted to play tricks on me." Said Mike. _Woops now I will probably need to get her a new wardrobe because I sort-of ripped all of her clothing while looking for my own. DO NOT tell anyone Ana I mean it she is so going to kill me._

"Do NOT call me Ana! I HATE that name, you know that."

"Will you please stop fighting. We are at school and one of the teachers is coming over." Luccette said.

"Oh." We stepped out of my car with Mike grumbling a-bit because I just yelled at him. Why does he have to whine every time someone yells at him. He is such a baby.

We split up to go to our homerooms. I had my homeroom in room 708 with Mrs. Harvey. I groaned silently in my head. I had homeroom with Ace. He was all ways up in my face even though he was going out with Furan. He is _so _annoying. I wonder what we were going to go over to-day_. _We are all ways looking over some subject during homeroom.

I quickly walked to my locker, flipped through my combination as if it was nothing, and gathered my books before I caught the smell of other vampires other than my own family. I quickly looked around to see if any vampire was around. Unfortunately the hallways were crowed so I couldn't get a good look. I quickly went to my homeroom in hopes to see the vampires who were giving off that odd smell.

When I arrived at my homeroom the smell of vampires was even stronger. How was this possible? The only vampires around was my family and no one, I mean no vampire other than us have ever lived here. Why was another vampire here? What if it was the vampire that ransacked my closet. I quickly scanned the room for any people who I didn't know. Every one was here except for Ace. That is just wonderful! I squealed silently in my head. Though something I was wrong and I felt it. Just at that moment the bell rang and everyone quickly took their seats before Mrs. Harvey yelled at them.

"Okay class. We are going to be having a few new transfer students today. Their names are Anthony Bell, Olivia Bell, and Isabelle Clarke. We have Anthony and Isabelle in our homeroom. They are all adopted hope you all will treat them with respect." Just as Mrs. Harvey finished her small speech, Anthony and Isabelle came in running like they ran the two in a half miles from the front building to our class room. Once I saw them I automatically knew that they were the ones who I smelled outside in the hallway.

Anthony had a brown eye color to his eyes which were quite odd because I knew only of the blue and green eye colors. I wonder how he got his eyes that color. As I drew my eyes a way from his rich brown eyes. I took a quick look at his hair. His hair was a rich blond color. He was kind-of muscularly but not as much as Mike, least Wesley. He had this look in his eyes that was indescribable. It was all most happiness but shaded with worry.

Isabelle though had a beautiful chocolate brown color to her hair. She also had the same brown eyes as Anthony. She was normal looking but I knew she could kill any one in this room, except for me, easily. She had this definate look in her eyes as though she just won something. Most definatly the race that they both had.

I tried to read her mind but I couldn't. Oh how I wished for Luccette's gift right now. Luccette would have been so helpful. I then growled in furry and quickly tried to read Edward's mind. _These kids are so going to die if they think one more vile thing about my girlfriend. Anthony calm down. _Whoa what in the world just happened there? It was like I read two minds at once. _There is a unique vampire smell here but I can't find the person who is giving it off. Wait is that the vampire? She has our skin color and our sent but not our eyes. How could that be? _Okay he doesn't think I am a vampire that is bad and good at the same time.

They quickly found a seat next to me because they apparently wanted to sit in the back and be avoided as much as possible but Mrs. Harvey would not ever allow that. "Anthony would you please tell us about yourself." Wow a command she never gives out commands unless you did something really wrong. I won't be the only person who she hates any more.

"Well...don't we have to go to class now?" I looked up at the clock. We did at least we were spared the lecture about what ever subject we were on now.

"Why yes you all do need to start class. Go on go on I need my alone time." Mrs. Harvey said.

I quickly hurried to my class, history, and purposefully ran into Ace. When I got to class was again hit by the distinctive vampire smell. It was Anthony and Isabelle's sent. Couldn't they just stay away from my classes?

Yes! Mrs. Juan was out. We would get a substitute teacher. My joy was out lived though because I ended up teaching class for my punishment. Not like I could not do it I just didn't want the spot light. I mean we are to stay inconspicuous.

"Okay class, you are to refer to me as Miss. Knight for this period. Only." I added a double meaning to the only because I didn't want them to bully me for however long we are here. " We have two new students in the class, Anthony and Isabelle." I turned my attention to them and said, "I am a student who seems to be punished for the most ridiculous things. Just so you know all of the teachers hate me." I turned back to everyone else and said, "Okay class open your really heavy history books and turn to page 402"

I watched them turn to page 402. I, of course, didn't need my book. I had memorized all of this material. But I, of course, had to use my prop. The dumb history book. It doesn't even say what happened truthfully.

"Okay class, today you will be reading about the winning of the Revolutionary war. After you finish reading this chapter come up here and take these two papers." I showed them the blue and aquam colored papers. "If you don't finish these papers they will be for homework as well as pages 412-432." I watched them all scramble to open their books. I just took he two pieces of paper and started on those.

I finished those papers and Anthony and Isabelle came up to get their papers. I knew that they had just completed their homework to make it look as if they read the thirteen pages of small print. They took those papers while I started my homework.

When I was finished I decided to look around the class. Everyone was still reading their thirteen pages except for the new kids or vampires. They were done with their homework. I looked at the clock. I finished my work and homework in fifteen minutes which still wasn't beating Alice's five minuets but it was good. But God, we still have 45 minuets in the class.

I walked over to Anthony and Isabelle's table, every step feeling as if I was in charge, which I was. "Are you both finished?"

Anthony responded with, "We have completed our work. I have a question. Would you and your family sit with us at lunch? We have something to talk about."

"Sure! My family and I would love to get to know you better."

_What I was going to ask her why does she say yes to him and not me? Does she love him more than me? I thought her family always kept with themselves never conversing with anyone but themselves._ Ace was _really_ getting on my nerves.

"Would you please do tomorrow night's homework because everyone needs to do something." We except for me but I am the teacher for now. I might as well do my English homework for tomorrow night.

Analice Knight

Mr. Jenrez

English 11-5

16 January 3458

A School or Not

Characters

ChristenMelissa

DavidNarrator

MomMr. Howender

Act 1; scene 1

Setting: A living room that only has a piano and some boxes from a recent move. The living room has peach walls with birch wood. The paints on the peach walls were peeling and there were holes in the walls. One on far side of the right wall and a whole bunch of smaller holes in the middle and on the left side of the room. The piano is in the middle of the room where a young girl sits.

Mom: Why, this place is not as bad as I thought it would be. I actually thought that the walls would be like they were about to clasp. They sold us the house at an awfully good price at $10,879.

David: Mother you are a loony. You bought this house for too much money. Look at this place I would think that they would do much better.

Christen: I cannot believe that I won't see my friends ever again.

Mom: You can see them on weekends and you can always make new friends.

Christen: You can't do that to me! I might as well be a piano player like my twin, Melisa.

Narrator: Melisa doesn't talk. She would rather be playing her piano. At this exact moment she is playing a sad piece. Now here we are six weeks later.

Christen: Mom! Melissa is getting annoying! She keeps on playing the same piece over and over again. Mom I want to play the piano! I want to out shine Melissa.

Mom: Honey, are you sure that you want to do this. I thought you liked to play the flute.

Christen: I **use to** but not any more. Like I said I want to out shine Melissa.

Mom: Fine. Let me go and look in the news paper. You know what? I will write an ad for the newspaper.

Christen: Mom, can't we just ask Melissa's teacher?

Mom: She never had one remember?

All Exit

When I have English I will complete this. I looked at the clock once more. We had ten more minuets of this class. I decided to let everyone go out early. "Okay class you can go to your next period."

Once they all left I gathered up my books and went to my locker to get my English books. We were reading one of my most hated books, Romeo and Juliet. I mean it's a seriously messed up book.

Heard the bell ring just as I stepped into class just as the bell rang. The annoying bell was announcing that second period classes are to begin now. "Your late." Accused Mr. Jenrez. _Ha I finally caught her._ No way were you beating me today.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "I put my foot in the door before the bell rang so that makes me not late."

"Fine! You are good for now but not for long because one day I will catch you!' Man this dude is psychotic. So are all of the teachers they are crazy. I didn't do anything to them.

"What ever." I looked around the room in a quick glance. I saw that my seat was taken only by the one who I hate. I decided that I would never ever say his name ever again. I could either sit two seats away from him or next to him. I decided to go with two seats away from him. Why did HE have to take my seat?

_She could have sat down next to me.__** But ohh she wouldn't want to sit next to me.**__ What a jerk! She should be sitting next to me. I wonder if Analice is purposely ignoring me? What did I do to her?_

School is tiring and I still had six more hours of it.! So-. My daydreaming can to an abrupt stop. The door was opening very silently. loud things don't bother me it's only the silent things. Apparently Mr. Jenrez was the same. He noticed Anthony and Isablle at the same time as me.

Isabelle and Anthony looked like they just went through some passionate kissing. Everyone apparently thought that except for Mr. Jenrez. His thoughts were angry. I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"You two are ten minuets late and for that you will be sitting in the back. At least it is your first day because if it wasn't, you would be in for it. Although if you get as bad as Analice," I heard a few snickers in the background coming from my class mates. " You both would be serving detention my style."

Anthony and Isabelle scrambled to the back. Anthony sat next to me and was on one side of HIM. Isabelle sat next to HIM. I could see that HE was uncomfortable and content at the same time.

Typical HIM. HE just needs to learn that not everyone is available. Isabelle is not available, most defiantly.

"Now we will be reading Romeo and Juliet for our next book. We will be starting it tonight. I hope the newest students have the book because I am not lending any out. Your home work is to read Act 1 scene 1 tonight. I need to also write me a play of your own liking. Also an essay on Act 1 scene 1 , and a character sheet." Said Mr. Jenrez.

Good thing I wrote part of the play in science class. I raised my hand, " could the play be due on Friday?"

"You, Analice, just made everyone have to write a seventeen essay on how you think this book will end. It is due tomorrow." I heard all most everyone groan.

For the rest of the period I did my English homework. While Mr. Jenrez continued his speech on Romeo and Juliet.

When he was done with that he let us out early for break. I once again flipped through my locker combo and took out the books to my next class. I saw that my locker was a mess. When I finished cleaning my locker I started to go to my next class. I almost ran into Anthony because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Now how can I do that? I honestly don't know because I am a flipping vampire for Pete's sake. When I did, however, say sorry Anthony gave me an annoyed look. What was his problem?


	3. School

I was once again late for lunch because science let out late. My family was all ready sitting at our table... With Anthony and Isabelle... and I think the rest of there family. There family is even bigger than ours! Their family has nine people in it. .

I walked over to the small lunch line to get my lunch. The vile stuff as my family calls it. I bought the cold pizza. Although I wouldn't call it pizza. I would more like call it rubber. I mean the cheese is purple and it bounces. I mean bounces.

I quickly went to my table. I couldn't find not one seat. I mean do you think that you would find a seat at a table where thirteen people are sitting at . I think not! However I managed to get a seat.

"...Canada." I cut in who ever was talking.

" What about Canada?"

"My family and I came from Canada. I am Edward.. the one who is really muscular is Emmett. This is Ros- Roza the one with the long blond hair. This is N-Vanessa. This is Alice my w-girlfriend. And this is Jake."

" Oh.. Vanessa you're Anthony's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes."

I looked at the clock. Oh no I have Spanish class in a few minuets. " Umm... I have to go. Bye!"

Spanish class went by in an extreme crawl. So did the rest of school. I was just waiting for the end of it.


End file.
